Link's Dilemma
by i-is-kitty
Summary: It finally dawns on Link that Midna isn't around to carry all his items... What does he do? Read to find out! One-shot


**(A/N) So this is just a random one-shot about Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess~ Sorry if some things are inaccurate, I haven't played in a while.  
><strong>

**I don't own Legend of Zelda, or eBay, for that matter!**

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Hyrule...<p>

Link, the brave young knight, the bearer of the Triforce of Courage who saved the world from the evil Ganondorf and many other fearsome brutes... found himself in somewhat of a conundrum.

He had recently defeated Ganondorf and saved the kingdom of Hyrule, saving the life of Princess Zelda. With the help of Midna, of course. Throughout his journies across the land, it never dawned on him that it had been Midna carrying all of his useful items and weapons. She had some kind of 4th dimension that she stashed all his belongings in. Link, who was to focused on the task of saving Zelda, never stopped to think about where or how his weapons were kept. He never gave a second thought when he needed to whip out his iron boots or his trusty ball-and-chain.

So after Ganondorf kind of died, or whatever happend to the re-appearing villain, Midna left and returned to the Twilight realm to claim her rightfull title as queen. When link said his goodbyes to Midna, it never occured to him that he would have to be the one to carry all of his weapons... All 11 of them, plus some random empty bottles, a horse call, Magic Armor and his Zora Armor.

So now, Link was standing in the middle of Hyrule feild with Zelda and all of his weaponry surrounding them.

"Do you really need all of this stuff?" Zelda asked, looking at all the items.

"Well, yeah! All of it is like, really important and stuff. I need it." Link said back, gesturing to all of his beloved items.

"Is that so? What in the world would you need this... thing for?" Zelda held up the circular contraption that was the Spinner.

"Oooh, the Spinner! It's super important!" Link said enthusiasticly. Zelda, however, raised one sleek blond eyebrow at him.

"It is! See! You just gotta balance on it is all..." Link grabbed the Spinner and placed it on the ground. He stood on it, and propelled himself forward.

Well, at least he attempted to.

The Spinner was running smoothly, even though it wasn't connected to Spinner tracks. That was untill it ran right into the side of the wall, sending Link flying in the opposite direction. He landed with an _oomph_ on his butt.

Link stood up, rubbing his backside. "Ooow... it's not as smooth as it used to be. Must have some sand clogged up in it. Yeah, that must be it."

"So, did that 'super important' Spinner ever come in handy?" Zelda said, her shoulders shaking from the laughs that she was trying to contain.

"Hey! If it wasn't for this Spinner, Ganondorf would probably rule the world or something and I would be stuck in Arbiters' Grounds!" Link said matter-of-factly.

"Pfft, that green-skinned freak only wishes he could rule my awesome land. But, I guess your right. What does this thing do?" Zelda picked up a white boomerang. The boomerang jumped out of her hands and floated around her, sending a soft breeze to flow around them and pick up leaves.

"Hello there! I'm the great Gale boomerang!" A high-pitched voice said.

"HOLY SHIT IT TALKS! WHAT THE HELL!" Zelda yelled, jumping away from the strange boomerang.

"Oh yeah. I forgot that it could talk. I got it off this baboon that kept smacking its ass at me." Link turned his attention to the boomerang. "So, how was it in that storage thing that you were kept in?"

"HOW DO YOU THINK IT WAS? Do you have any idea what it's like to not only live inside a boomerang but be kept in some weird 4th dimension? It's not fun! I was so neglected! After the Forest Temple, you just FORGOT about me!" The boomerang shot back.

"Now that's not entierly true! I used you in the City in the Sky and when I was fighting Zant, right?"

"That may be so but after that YOU TOTALLY FORGOT ABOU-"

The talking boomerang was cut short when Zelda stuffed it into Link's little bag that he had with him.

"God that thing was creepy." Zelda said, shuddering.

"Tell me about it. Anyway, what am I gonna do with all this junk?" Link said, getting back on topic.

"Well for starters, do you really need all of it? I meen, I don't think Ganondork is coming back. You got him pretty good." Zelda said.

"Heh, hell yeah I did. Who knew the bastard would be distracted by a fishing rod. Anyway, I guess I don't need it... what should I do with it?" Link replied, scratching the back of his head in thought.

"Hmmm... How about you sell it on eBay?" Zelda said finally.

"Good idea! Boy, some nerdy kid is gonna be really happy with all this random crap..."

And with that, all of Link's unwanted weapons, even the ball-and-chain, were sold to the same bidder. Some Australian teenager with waaaay to much time on her hands...


End file.
